


Cornered

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Son of Batman (2014), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, French Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Overprotective Damian Wayne, Rough Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Damian corner's Jon into a wall during a mission.Thing's get steamy.





	Cornered

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I saw this picture [https://www.pinterest.com/pin/740208888725219075/] and i gots inspired dudes. 
> 
> Also imma be doin a 4 Of July Special so ya..vote for what the ship is gonna be.
> 
> JonDami  
> DamiDick  
> DamiJay  
> JayRoy
> 
> Yep. Vote.

"Well, I've gotta go Damian." Jon said, brushing the dirt of his clothes. "It was fun to work with you on this mission!" The boy said smiling. He was about to take off when Damian grasped his wrist, pulling him into an alley. 

 

 

 

Jon stared at the older teen with his bright blue eyes seeping into Damian's jade green one's. Both staring for a moment before Damian pulled out Kryptonite Batarang. 

 

 

 

The younger's eyes widened as Damian stabbed it beside his head, making it stick into the wall. Jon instantly began to feel a bit dizzy. "Dami..what're you-" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Damian's lips crashed into his.

 

 

 

Jon's hands soon found their way onto the older's shoulder's, clenching down as Damian's hands made their way up Jon's thighs and soon his ass which made him jump a bit.

 

 

 

They parted for a moment, allowing Damian to get a few words in. "Mine. Do you hear me, Kent? Your _mine._ " He pulled at Jon's hair, making his head arch so Damian could suck and nip at his neck.

 

 

 

Jon moaned, not used to the new sensation as he clenched his fists in the Boy Wonder's cape, continuing to groan. "Damian. _Damian._ " He gasped, eye's watering. "I-" He choked on another gasp as he was pushed him further up the wall, Damian starting to take off his cape and hoodie.

 

 

 

_"Robin."_

 

 

 

The two froze. 

 

 

 

_"Robin? Can you hear me?"_

 

 

 

A sigh of relief. It was from the comm link. 

 

 

 

_"Damian?"_

 

 

 

The current Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask and took out his comm and said to his mentor. "Sorry father, I'm busy with something." He then crushed the communicator between his fingers letting the remains fall to the ground.

 

 

 

"Your dad's not gonna be happy about that." Jon said, letting his hands crawl into Damian's hair. 

 

 

 

"Tt. He's never happy about anything." The Boy Wonder said. He then looked back at Jon and smirked. "Now, where were we?" 

 

 

 

 

The two's lips connected once more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Bruce."

"Bruce."

_"Bruce."_

_"Bruce!"_

_"Bru-"_

"WHAT?!" Bruce yelled at Clark. 

"Can't you find them?" The Alien said, trying to see if he could hear them. "AH! I can hear them and- oh....uhm..." 

Bruce looked at him. "What?"

Clark turned to him, face red.

"You don't wanna know."


End file.
